Field of the Invention
This patent document relates to user removable protective enclosures or cases for mobile devices and more particularly to such cases that have a credit card or storage compartment.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, laptops and the like are known to sustain damage from impact and from contamination as a result of ingress of water or other fluid. The damage, for example, may result in a cracked screen, scratches on a finished surface, lost or damaged buttons or controls, cracked or bent external body components, and/or failed or malfunctioning electrical components. Protective cases can protect mobile devices from such and variant types of damage.
While some protective cases for mobile devices include storage compartments, such cases often are bulky, accentuate the shape and existence of the compartment and lack durability. They can also include panels and drawers that can be relatively difficult or costly to manufacture. Accordingly, the inventors here have found that the configuration, construction and assembly of such cases may be improved upon as described herein.